


Divine Meeting

by iceprinceholmes



Series: Divine Series [7]
Category: Seduce the villain's father
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Euredian is sappy, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unknown Cleanser, Yerenica is adorable, for the sake of 300 ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes
Summary: A different first meeting. What if Lebovny reached out to Belgoth and sent delegates to the Empire during Raulus' day banquet?
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Euredian Belgoth
Series: Divine Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837738
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Divine Meeting

Euredian couldn’t stop his gaze from wandering to the direction of the unique hair colour. He had heard about it before but he never seen pink hair in real life and it intrigued him and he could see that everyone in the ballroom of the South Palace was in the same boat as him.

The pink hair almost looked like it’s floating when the person moved, it makes the person looks like a fairy from the old myth. Euredian only knew one person with that hair, Princess of Lebovny. He had heard about the youngest Princess when she arrived with the rest of the envoys few days ago, she had weak constitution, hence why he could see Diego Schumart was standing by her side.

Euredian didn’t expect Lebovny to accept his invitation for the banquet, after all the greedy king had been ignoring him in the past three months. But here in his palace, the Lebovny’s youngest princess stood among his country’s nobles and other countries’ delegates.

There just something about the youngest princess that caught his eyes, even as Euredian tried to focus to the delegates that came and greeted him, his gaze would always return to the younger woman. He had to patiently wait for Lebovny’s turn to greet him for him to able to look at the princess directly.

And he was not disappointed at the sight.

“Peace, prosperity and fertility to the Belgoth Empire.” Euredian somehow managed to hear the soft voice of the Princess despite it being overshadowed by the others. His eyes fixed on the pale face, a light flush on her cheek and finally stopped on the sky-blue eyes that seemed to penetrate his soul.

“May the blessing of Raulus be upon you.” He managed to utter his reply to the envoy, quickly averted his eyes from the princess.

Euredian listened to his aide introducing the leader of the envoy, Duke of Lebanon, then the rest of them and finally he heard the princess’ name.

“And this is Princess Yereninovica Shusuvia Lebovny, the youngest princess of Lebovnys kingdom.”

Euredian watched as the princess courtesy front of him and he couldn’t help but watching her body moved gracefully. She was truly like a fairy.

“I heard you have not feeling well, are young feeling better today, Princess?”

The Princess looked up at him quickly, as if she didn’t expect him to say anything, just like previous introduction.

“Well--- I can’t really say if I’m not well.” She chuckled, averting her blue eyes from him before return back but this time with a soft smile that made his heart somewhat lost a beat.

“However, Diego has been very helpful. Thank you for that, Your Majesty. I heard you sent him for me.” The princess’ smile somewhat got bigger and Euredian blinked his eyes as he was just sucked into those blue eyes.

“Ah, of course.” He replied and he could feel Felix’s questioning gaze on him.

The Princess smiled once more at him and Euredian swore he could see flowers around her face. He couldn’t take his mind of the princess even after the younger woman had walked away, accompanied by Diego to enjoy the rest of the banquet.

Euredian sighed as his finger tapped quietly on the throne, his violet eyes scanned through the room and tensed up when he didn’t find the pink hair among the crowd.

“Your Majesty?”

Euredian blinked and straightened his back, scanning the room once more only to find that, yes, the princess wasn’t in the room and Schumart wasn’t either.

“Is everything alright?”

“Where is Schumart?”

“Pardon?”

“Where is Schumart?”

Euredian could hear when Felix trying to understand his question.

“He headed out to the balcony few moments ago, why?”

Euredian quickly stood up from his throne and made his way down, ignoring his aide questions. Somewhat he knew he was being irrational but there was something about the pink-haired princess and he couldn’t keep his mind of the woman sine the moment she stepped into the ballroom.

He managed to avoid all the nobles on his way and once he was close to the balcony, he could hear the voice of the princess talking animatedly before suddenly she started coughing and had difficulty of breathing.

“Princess!”

“---I’m okay, I’m okay.”

Euredian stepped closer to the open door, spotted Schumart reaching to the hunched princess.

“Shall we go back to the temple? It will be easier for your body---.”

“No, I’m fine.”

“What’s wrong with her body?” Euredian stepped out to the balcony, surprising the two.

“Your Majesty.” The priest quickly greeted him while the princess just stared all surprised. She kept having this look at him as if she didn’t believe he was real and alive.

“Schumart.” Euredian warned the priest, raising his brow expecting the brunette to explain.

“The princess is maladjusted to mana the moment she arrived in Belgoth.”

Euredian frowned when he heard the explanation. He was only informed that the princess lacked divinity and so he had sent her to Schumart, but mana maladjustment---

Euredian eyes widened when he realized what it meant for the princess to stay in the palace. His gaze quickly turned toward the younger princess, noticing her to be paler since the last time he saw her.

“Are you really alright, Princess?” He asked, frowning slightly.

“Well---.”

Euredian stepped closer to the princess and he watched as the sky-blue eyes widened and looked at him in shocked.

“Oh. It no longer hurt---.” She blinked and looked down at her own hands then back at him. Euredian couldn’t stop the way his heart beat fast and he watched as the princess reached to him.

“I feel better when daddy is suddenly next to me.”

Euredian blinked his eyes when he heard the absurd title. He quickly looked up from the fragile fingers that held on to his arm, “What did you call me?”

“Eh—It’s----- daddy?” The princess looked at him with such honest expression that Euredian felt his body reacted to her and that one word in such way.

He cleared his throat, trying to control himself, which caused the princess to blush. The sight of her with tinted cheeks made him wanted to see more of that. It was an embarrassed expression but it looked--- adorable on her.

“Please refer me to Euredian, princess. I don’t like that odd title.”

“Uh--- is that okay?” The princess blinked her eyes at him, tilted her head slightly. Like she almost looked like a curious cat.

“Yes. It is better than calling me with that odd title you used from earlier.” Euredian mumbled trying not remember the way the princess used her voice to say that odd title.

“Euredian.”

He snapped his mind out of trance and looked at the princess’ smiling face.

“Then please call me Yerenica comfortably.”

“Of course, Yerenica.” Euredian let out a small smile before he glanced around and noticed that Schumart had left them alone.

“Oh, Diego left---.”

“Well, do you want to take some fresh air? The central garden is very lovely at this time of night.” Euredian offered his hand toward the Yerenica.

The pink-haired woman nodded her head as she linked her hand to Euredian’s and he just held her close. He put his other hand on top of her as he started guiding her down the stairways from the balcony.

Euredian made sure his divinity was flowing toward Yerenica after all the imperial palace was filled with mana stones and magical items all over the place. He couldn’t help the feeling to protect the pink-haired woman next to his side.

“Oh!” Yerenica exclaimed excitedly when they were reaching toward the central garden, quite far from the south palace. “It’s bigger than our garden.”

“Is it?”

“Yes. We only have garden behind the central palace and even then, it’s only grassland with few rose bushes.”

Euredian hummed as he listened to the princess describing her palace. She talked about her western palace and the flower-swing underneath a big old tree. Euredian kept looking at her face and he realized Yerenica never hid her emotions once. Everything showed on her face and it such a breath of fresh air to see someone so open like this.

“You could have seen it—I mean you plan to invade i----.”

Euredian tensed when he heard her words, he glanced down toward Yerenica who had stopped talking and quickly laughed awkwardly.

“A-Anyway.” She cleared her throat and turned to look up at him before he could ask more about what she planned to say. “Tell me about this garden, I have been talking a lot.”

Euredian looked at her before he turned his gaze to the garden front of him. “My mother used to be in charge of this place. She enjoyed spending her afternoon tea here with my father when he wasn’t busy. I always joined her.”

Euredian didn’t know why he chose to talk about his mother, he never did before, but there just something about the woman next to him that made him wanted to share about himself.

“I still come here for my afternoon tea. It just become a habit now.” He continued and he could feel the blue eyes fixed on him as he lead her toward the tea table right at the centre of the garden.

“Alone?”

Euredian turned his head toward Yerenica, surprised at the question but he can see the worries in the blue eyes.

“Yes. I had my afternoon tea alone.”

He could see the frown on her face and he could tell that she didn’t like the answer coming from his mouth. He gave her hand a light squeeze, “I’m used to it, Yerenica.”

“Still---.”

“Then why don’t you come tomorrow to have afternoon tea with me? Lebovny’s envoy is still staying for another few days to finish our negotiations.” Euredian offered as they stopped walking and just stood next to the tea table in the middle of the garden.

“Isn’t it going to be dangerous?”

“I will be with you at all times, so you don’t have to worry about your constitution.” Euredian gave her a soft smile and he could feel his heart tensed up clenched up waiting for the younger woman to agree with his offer.

The few seconds for Yerenica to give him answer felt like hours and when she nodded her head, Euredian released his breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

“I’ll send carriage tomorrow and have Schumart escorts you, so you have nothing to worry about.”

“Thank you, Euredian.”

Euredian didn’t know how many times his heart had skipped a beat every time Yerenica gave him that soft smile, but he wanted to see that smile more. And standing under the moonlight like this made her looking more ethereal than before, he would have sworn that her pink hair glowed because of it.

Euredian had never felt like this before. He always had his wall up, guarding himself but since the moment he saw the princess, he was enchanted by her. So, if he was asked what made him cupped the princess’ cheeks and leaned down to capture her red lips, Euredian would not have the answer.

It just felt right at the moment.

Euredian could feel Yerenica all tensed up and just when he about to pull back, she leaned forward and returned the kiss. Her hands reached out to hold on the front of his uniform as her head tilted back slightly and they continued to kiss. It was soft, light and perfect. Euredian could feel Yerenica sucking his divinity and it made him almost groan at the act.

Yerenica was the first to pull back, taking deep breath while her knuckles had turned white holding on his jacket, needing support.

“Woah----.” Blue eyes blinked few times while violet eyes fixed on her expression with so much fondness.

“That—was----"

“Lovely.” Euredian finished her sentence with a smile that could only be described as lovesick. No one had ever seen his expression to be that loose and open, but right now he was staring at Yerenica like that.

They stood there, staring into each other arms with only few inches separate them. Euredian swore that he could hear his own heart beat as he saw Yerenica’s smile had turned into a big grin. It made her look even more adorable than before and Euredian just caressed her cheek gently while his other hand moved down to wrap it around her back.

Yerenica blushed as she took a step closer and now Euredian could feel her against his. Her body seemed cold because of the night but as they stood close against each other, his warmth slowly spread against her body.

“Would you like to stay?”

“Pardon?”

“Stay. For the night.” Euredian asked, knowing that he probably crossed some boundary, but he didn’t want to be apart from her yet.

“Lebovny’s envoy is staying in the southern palace and Schumart won’t be worried.”

Yerenica blinked few times watching him and Euredian just held his breath waiting for her answer.

“Well---.”

“I’ll return you to the temple tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?” Yerenica tilted her head as she somewhat had this amused and almost doubting him with about the offer. “I don’t think you will let me go if I decided to stay.”

Euredian cleared his throat when she said those words. Yerenica giggled, clearly teasing him.

 _I don’t plan to_. It what his mind and heart thought but Euredian didn’t say it out loud.

“If it’s not a bother for you, then I would love to stay, _daddy_.” Yerenica gaven him this cheeky grin before she giggled at the expression on his face.

Euredian scowled at the absurd title and pinched her side gently. He couldn’t say that the word had caused his mind to stop working. It was something that he needed to handle later on.

“I told you to call me by my name and not that--- _title_.”

“I know, but your expression is too funny.” Yerenica trying to stop her giggles and just ended up resting her forehead against Euredian’s chest.

“Stop being insolent.”

“I thought you like me?”

Euredian huffed as he looked down at Yerenica who met his gaze. He swore he could get lose in those blue eyes.

“I do, but if you keep being insolent---.” Euredian whispered as he leaned down, lifted her chin up, “I have to do something about it.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” Euredian promised and sealed her lips with another kiss.

It was just as light as their first one but there was something more with this one. Under the moonlight and in the middle of the garden, they shared their feelings and they knew that this wouldn’t be their last one. There would be more and Euredian couldn't help for it.


End file.
